


Those Who Know

by ienablu



Series: Only The Teachable [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu/pseuds/ienablu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey goes to Poe with a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Know

There’s a loud knock on the door to Poe’s quarters.

It’s Rey.

“Hey,” he greets. They both met Finn before they met each other, they both know Finn better than they know each other, but they’ve fallen into an easy friendship. She’s like Finn, with the same inner strength and vibrancy. It was impossible to not immediately fall into her gravity. He gives her an easy smile. “What can I do for you?”

“I talked to Finn,” Rey says.

Which isn’t really anything out of the ordinary, given how the two were always around each other. But given how Poe’s last interaction with Finn had gone… “And?”

“He told me what he told you. And what you did for him. And I was hoping you could do the same thing for me.”

 _Gladly_ , Poe thinks. He doesn’t want to discuss this in the hallway, so he takes a step back, and nods her into his room. “Some details are a bit different,” he says, closing the door behind her.

Rey goes slightly pink. “I know that,” she says, voice raising.

Poe raises his hands. “Just teasing.”

“I’m curious,” she says. “I’ve tried it myself every now and then. It wasn’t always… I didn’t always… It didn’t always help.”

Poe nods. He doesn’t know what kind of education there was on Jakku, but he’s guessing it was slim to nonexistent.

Before he can say anything about it, though, she hurriedly says, “And Finn said you were really good at it and so I want you to get me off.”

And, well, Poe can’t really argue with that. And can’t an imagine a reason why he would want to. “I’ll be glad to help,” he says, breezily, mouth dry. 

“Really?”

From the pieces he’s picked up about her past, her disbelief isn’t all too surprising. “Of course,” he tells her, as warm as he can imagine.

She nods, slowly.

Poe moves towards his bed, but turns back to look at her. “Before we start, though, I want you to know, you can tell me to stop at any time,” he tells her. “If this turns out to be something you’re not comfortable with, or you’re not getting anything out of it, or for whatever reason. Just say the word.”

She nods.

“Alright.” Generally when Poe intends to get someone off, there’s a bit more romance involved, but this isn’t romance. Just a friend helping a friend out. Nothing more. And Poe isn’t left wanting anything more. He settles down on his bed, back pressed against the wall, and gestures for her to join him.

She settles with her back pressed to his chest. Her head tips against his shoulder, and from what Poe can tell, she’s staring determinedly at the ceiling.

“This might be easier if you took off your underwear.”

She purses her lips. “Probably.”

Quiet.

“Is that a cue for me to take them off or–”

She lifts her hips up, her thumbs hooking around the waistband of her pants – and underwear, apparently – and pulls them down halfway down her thighs.

Poe looks down over her shoulder. Reminds himself that this is about her, not him. He wraps his left arm around her middle. He brushes the fingers of his right hand down her stomach, trailing down lower still.

The lower he gets, the more her thighs move together.

“Are you okay?”

She nods. But as soon as Poe’s hand slips to trace along her slit, she tenses again.

“Are you sure you–”

 _“Yes._ ”

“Alright. Relax,” he tells her. His voice dips down, quieter, softer, as he says, “I’m not going to hurt you.” A beat later, he adds, “Ideally. If I do, yell at me.”

She huffs a laugh. Then shifts against him, sinking down a few inches. She splays her legs open. Nods. “Okay,” she says. “I’m ready.”

“It’s okay if you’re not,” he tells her.

“It’s okay,” she repeats. “I can do this. I can do this.” She swallows. “You can do this.”

Poe presses a kiss to her neck. And slips a finger up into her.

Immediately she tenses again, clenching around him.

“Okay?”

“Okay,” she says. Her breathing is coming quicker. She swallows. “Very okay.”

Poe smiles. She’s hot and tight as she clenches around his finger, and he spends a few moments thrusting into her slow and lazy, letting her get used to the sensation, used to him. 

She moans at the addition of the second finger.

He keeps the same pace, working more on working her open, alternating rubbing her with the pads of his fingers and his knuckles. As the time idles by, she relaxes bit by bit. She lets out a happy sigh, head tilting back against his shoulder. Her teeth press into her bottom lip. Poe watches all the different way pleasure flits over her expression.

At the third finger, she gasps, a flush rising in her cheeks. Her hips thrusting down to meet him. “Faster,” she says.

“It’s not a race,” he tells her, even as he speeds the pace up. He adds his fourth finger, and she sinks down onto his hand up to his knuckles.

And moans.

Poe bites his lip to keep from doing the same. He shifts his hold on Rey, his hand sliding up and fingers splaying open, his thumb resting under the curve of her breast. There’s a part of him that wants to roam higher, curl his hand and caress her breast, stroke her through the fabric of her shirt, but they didn’t discuss this. He told her she could tell him to stop at anything, but he doesn’t want to push her to that point. Where they are now, it feels safe. It feels right.

She rolls down onto his hand. While she works herself on his fingers, he brushes his thumb against her clit.

She gasps, her hips stuttering against his hand.

“You like that?” he asks.

Rey just moans in reply. Her left hand moves to shove her pants further towards her knees, so she can splay her legs open wider. Poe takes his cue to push in as deep as he can, his knuckles sliding up into her. She lets out a small whine, and her right hand goes to his thigh, fingers digging into his leg, steadying herself as she works herself onto him.

For a few thrusts, Poe just watches his fingers disappearing into her, her chest heaving with her panting, the rapturous pleasure on her face. She’s getting close, and he picks up his speed. His fingers meeting her thrusts, his thumb circling around her clit. “C’mon, Rey,” he says into the skin of her neck. “You’re almost there.”

Rey lets out a keening noise. “Please,” she murmurs. “Please, _please_.”

There’s a part of Poe that wants to make her beg, but more than that, he wants her happy and satisfied. He’s not sure what she’s asking for, but he remembers her _faster_ request from earlier. He thrusts his fingers in as quickly as he can manage, his thumb rubbing insistent circles around her clit.

Rey comes with a quiet noise, her entire body taut. A few seconds pass, and her body goes limp, slumping against him. Her face is as relaxed as he’s ever seen, her eyes closed, a slight smile on her face.

Poe stays still through her aftershock, before slowly retracting his hand, trying not to brush anything too overstimulated.

She takes a deep breath in, and lets it out as a long sigh. “That was nice,” she says.

He laughs.

“I’m tired now.”

“You should probably head back to your bunk, get some sleep,” Poe says. He doesn’t add that she could stay here with him if she’d like.

She takes a deep breath in, lets it out as a long sigh. Then she’s pulling her pants back up, and shuffling off the bed. Her cheeks take on a pink tint as she says, “Thank you.”

He smiles. “You’re very welcome,” he tells her. “Anything else I can do to be of service, just let me know.”

She looks at him for a moment, hard and assessing, a small flicker of amusement in her eyes, before she nods, and slips out the door.


End file.
